


Coaster Ride

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: A Junkmetra ficlet.Satya is terrified of roller coasters. Maybe having her boyfriend with her will make her less afraid.





	Coaster Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Person A of your OTP is deathly afraid of roller coasters. Person B convinces/tricks them into riding one of the most notorious roller coasters nearby. Proceed.
> 
> Prompt taken from OTP prompts from tumblr.

Satya thought she brave person. She considered herself to be almost fearless. Everyday she faced danger and death so why was she terrified of a roller coaster? 

 

Maybe it was because they were these huge metal structures that could break down. People had died on roller coasters. Not everyday but it happened. There was a one in a billion chance of Satya dying if she stepped foot on a rollercoaster. Most people would think she was being silly but there was still a chance of dying. Never in her whole entire life had she stepped onto a roller coaster and she didn’t really want to ride one today.

 

But she had promised Jamison. 

 

She had made a promise. If Jamison took a shower every single day for one week, she would go to an amusement park with him. And here she was, keeping her word. But even so she felt utterly terrified looking at the ride before her. It was called the Bonecrusher. What a morbid name. Just looking at it, she felt queasy. No, she wouldn’t be able to do it. There was no way she could ride it.

 

“Satya?”

 

“Yes?” Satya realized she had been staring at the ride.

 

“Do you not like roller coasters?” Jamison asked her.

 

“Is it that obvious?” Satya bit her lip.

 

“You're as white as a sheet! Doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure that out,” Jamison reached down to take her hand. “You don’t have to ride with me if you don’t want to.”

 

“I do want to but I have never in my life participated in a roller coaster ride. I don’t know if I can.”

 

“Hm,” Jamison thought for a second. “I have an idea. I’ll hold your hand the whole entire time. How does that sound?”

 

To Satya, it sounded fantastic. As weird and strange as Jamison Fawkes was, he brought Satya comfort. Why? Honestly, she couldn’t explain it. Love was something that no one could really explain completely. It was confusing, scary and wonderful all at the same time. Despite their differences, the two of them fit. All her life, Satya thought she was too odd to find love. She accepted it but didn’t enjoy the idea of being alone forever. Who did? So it was shocking when Jamison took an interest to her. She would look up from her work to catch him staring at her and he would look away, his face turning red. Jamison would also try to impress her with his ‘muscles’ and skill. At first, she thought he was teasing her but he never let up. Jamison’s affection for Satya never vanished. Despite all her oddities, Jamison still wanted to be with her.

 

“Alright. If you hold onto my hand the whole entire time, I’ll go on the ride with you.”

 

Jamison smiled that crooked grin of his and Satya managed to smile too. They gave the ticket taker their tickets before sitting down in the seat. Satya squeezed Jamison’s hand, her heart beating wildly in her chest. But when Jamison returned the squeeze, she felt a less nervous. Then, the ride began. Satya wrapped an arm around Jamison, clinging on tightly. Down the rampy they went and Satya still hung on. They headed up a slope only to drop down but Satya still hung on. There were loops, dips, turns and twists but Satya never let go of Jamison’s arm.

 

When the ride was over, Satya was still hanging onto Jamison’s arm.

 

“The ride is over shelia. You can let go,” Jamison looked down at her. “But only if you want too.”

 

“What? The ride has ended?” Satya looked behind her. “It’s over? That was----fun.”

 

“You liked it?”

 

“Yes, I think I did,” Satya said. “That was a bit scary but I think it was enjoyable. And we’re still alive.”

 

“Looks like it.”

 

“Does this park have any other roller coasters?” Satya asked.

 

“Yep.”

 

“Could we please go ride them?”

  
“Anything for you love.”


End file.
